


dreaming of finally meeting you

by floweroffrostedtime



Category: Fae Academy
Genre: Academy, Found Family, Headcanon, I ADORE THEM, Lots of headcanon, Oracles, Worldbuilding, and they love each other, but not in a romantic way because that's gross, fae academy - Freeform, kaiden is also my baby but he wasn't created by me but i love him dearly, kaiden was created by mist, kass is my baby, mostly focuses on kass's background, rating is because of cussing, they're siblings, they're soulmates but not in a romantic way, this is an origin story for the trouble duo and oh boy will they cause trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweroffrostedtime/pseuds/floweroffrostedtime
Summary: Kass is a korrigan who only knows two things for certain:1. The Academy and it's inhabitants are her home and family.2. Part of her family is missing, and that missing space will be filled by the man in her dreams.(Found Family & Prophetic Dreams = an eternity of waiting (at least, for a twelve year old, eleven years IS an eternity))
Relationships: Kass & Kaiden (OCs)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've created another Fae Academy fic! Instead of some headcanons making up the story, this is entirely headcanon. Oops. 
> 
> As always, Fae Academy is by Koki! Currently on episode two, as of 3/27/2020.  
> https://twitter.com/TheOfficialKoki  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxTLbQIo1sFwWvtOGHitw1g
> 
> Headcanons:  
> -The entire race of Korrigans, whom are created by Mist and I. The second chapter will contain Kass' character form, which will help detail the powers of Korrigans and their weaknesses. Korrigans are based off of the actual folk-lore creatures, korrigans, combined with popular traits of sirens and changelings.  
> -Most of the Academy is headcanon, with secret passages, whether they'll have dorms, and the entire "Academy is somewhat sentient" is headcanon  
> -The Academy having a headmistress is headcanon, although this might be supported by the latest episode  
> -The idea of soulmates existing in any form is headcanon, and in this case, familial soulmates existing  
> -Sirens and changelings existing  
> -Basically everything in this is headcanon. It's great. I loved writing it. 
> 
> Note: This was written at 1AM. I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or continuity errors. 
> 
> Please comment! And if you want, check me out on Twitter :) My @ is @Pxrmafrost

Most children (even korrigan children) do not remember their dreams at a year old. However, most children, even korrigans, don’t usually have prophetic dreams. 

And, as you’d have it, prophetic dreams tend to be remembered. 

Kassandra could recall snippets of the dream - images of her with bright blue hair and a big, toothy smile. The gills on the side of her neck were in the open, something she didn’t currently do. She wore a black dress with a kaleidoscope of colors, and she looked happy. The man she had bumped into was brown haired with colored tips, and he brought her happiness and comfort and safety, and the finality of belonging.

(Of course, at a year old, she didn’t notice all of this. She just knew the feelings the dream emanated safety and happiness, and she wanted more of it.)

Kassandra didn’t have much time to dwell on the dream, the first time she had it. The next morning, she had sung her siren song, and her parents had quickly realized their biological child had been switched with a korrigan - a species that was a mixture of changelings and sirens - and contacted the closest magical academy that dealt with creatures like her.

Within a week, Kassandra had gone from a home with parents, to a sprawling campus of teachers, students, and a sentient academy that only seemed to listen to her. The next decade of her life entailed befriending students and sucking up to teachers, exploring the academy with a light touch that made it known she respected the walls and the magic within them.

Kass grew up loved by teachers as their adopted daughter, by students as their little sister, and by the academy as it’s child. It was at first considered that the academy would employ her as at first a teacher’s assistant, and then as a staff member later on - but then she whispered her dreams to the rocks of her secret hiding place, and suddenly the headmistress knew, and all the teachers knew, and she had a million adults who shoved books into her arms and told her, “we have a job for you.”

The books detailed abilities of things she knew as instinct, suddenly laid into words - predictions and visions and prophecy, siren song and charmspeak, shapeshifting and how korrigans’ appearances fall away to red eyes and white hair when they use their powers. 

She was suddenly allowed to attend history and magic classes and classes catered to educate about changelings and sirens (and korrigans, once that subject was added, at her pleading), and then came her first winter solstice; the head mistress sat her down and showed her a book of Oracles, and of the omens they spoke of - of disasters brought and foiled because the heroes heard the prophecies. Kassandra was told that her affinity for prophecies made her special, and then the head mistress revealed the most wonderful outfit, full of jewels and gold and shininess, and Kass was too hurried in putting it on to hear the grim reminder that accepting gold would mean that she was in a magical contract with the academy.  
But, of course, Kassandra was ten years old, and frankly didn’t give a shit. The academy was her home, and it’s inhabitants were her family, and if she was connected to it in yet another way through a magical contract - fantastic.

That night, after the exhausting winter solstice, Kass had the dream once more, and it was no longer an unfamiliar dream. But this time, it was more vivid than ever before, as if being in the academy walls, and connected to it in an official, magical way, gave her strength. 

(The open window with moonlight streaming in on her sleeping body may have also helped quite a bit.)

She saw the color of his eyes - red like the rubies that had been on the Oracle wear. She could hear how his feet landed on the stone bricks below, how his eyes lit up with mischief as soon as he saw her, how he looked around 17 or 18 (I’ll meet him when he’s new to the academy, she thought with a grin. I can teach him about the school!) and the sound of his voice when he said, “Sorry Kass, I tripped! Who could have seen that coming?”

Kassandra woke with a lightness in her heart and a pep in her step. She wore a smile all day, which led to teachers and students scrambling as soon as she passed, wondering what prank she had pulled today. 

It was another few months before she noticed anything meaningful in the recurring dream, this time after a solar eclipse festival, and she had fallen asleep before she had even taken off her Oracle wear. Her hair had gone pure white and her eyes had gone red when she had predicted a prophecy that evening, and it had taken a lot out of her, especially having to charmspeak the entire crowd and create illusions of what the prophecy foretold. She’d collapsed on stage, barely awakening as her favorite teacher brought her up to her bed, and fallen back asleep to be greeted by the sight of Kaiden.

The next morning, she spent the entire day in the lake, gathering rejuvenating energy from the water; now that she knew his name, she knew, somewhere inside, that she’d see him soon. 

Kass no longer was allowed to leave school grounds, with her magical contract to the school, and so she asked one of the beauty-inclined angels to aid her in cutting her hair, having had it grown during prophecy-telling. The angel was more than willing, cutting it from just beyond her thighs to the middle of her back. 

She tied it up in big pigtails, and with a concentrated focus, turned them bright blue - just like she had seen in her dream. They grew a little bit, with the use of her shapeshifting, and she had to wait a few minutes before her eyes turned back to green and her skin gained its color back, but with a twirl in front of the mirror, she knew that today was the day.

The sun was out and shining, and Kass watched from the window as Orientation Day banners waved, student leaders helping out the new students, people socializing and meeting new people - it was only when she noticed her eyes slowly turning red in the window’s reflection that she knew it was almost time. 

The Academy aided her as she jumped down bannisters and weaved through secret hallways, slamming a button with her palm to open up a wall, and sliding out just in time to hear footsteps.

This is it.

Other students were in the hall, but only the new ones paid her any notice, and she paid them none; all she could focus on was the footsteps she could faintly hear.

10.

Her second dream she had of him, she realized he was wearing an academy uniform, haplessly tugged over a white collared undershirt.

9.

In her fifth dream, she had noticed her bright blue hair in pigtails, which bounced as she talked to him in words she couldn’t quite hear.

8.

Her sixth dream of the encounter, she figured out the exact place they had met, and led the interior designers on exactly where to place what.

7.

The ninth time she woke up from the dream, she had realized it would be years before they met, and she had begun to sob, filled with a loneliness she could barely bear.

6.

After noticing she was down, the head mistress called her into the office, and unlocked a cabinet (that, for as long as Kass could remember, had always been locked). Inside the cabinet were drawings upon drawings of the man in her dream, and scribbled journal entries of a child who could barely write. The next few days, it gave Kass something to do, going through all the drawings and writings and redrawing and rewriting, creating an updated memory of the man in her dream. She’d never forget the dream, but it was nice having reminders of it to hang in her room.

5.

It’s funny. Despite hundreds of the same dream, she never got tired of it. Every time she awoke from the dream, she felt like she remembered it a little bit better than the last time, and that made her incredibly happy.

4.

Life in the academy had never quite been lonely, per se, with all the teachers practically being foster parents, with all the students (or, a lot of them) willing to tolerate and talk to her, with the academy always helping her safely explore - she was never alone or afraid, always safe and loved, but somehow, she knew, that once the dream had come true - things would be better. Her life would be better. She’d be happier.

3.

Despite having the dream hundreds of times, and knowing exactly how the encounter would go, Kass was terrified. It was like a script only she knew, and she was terrified of forgetting it, of messing up.

2.

What if Kaiden hated her? What if he thought she was an annoying little girl?

1.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest, and the burn of tears behind her eyes began, about to bring on tears when…

He appeared.

Kaiden stumbled as he landed in front of her. His eyes were the same ruby red as hers, but their skin wasn’t turning white, their hair not losing color - she met eyes with him and realized, fuck, yeah, that was who she’d always been waiting for. Not in a romantic way, but in a familial way- this was her other half that she’d been missing. 

She moved in the same way she had moved in her dream, tilting her head as she looked up at him. He rubbed his head, nervously grinning. 

“Sorry Kass,” She could almost mouth along with him to this internal script of theirs, this encounter that they had both known about for over a decade, “I tripped! Who would have seen this coming?”  
At the implication of their powers, as well as the little gesture of sticking his tongue out at her, she lost it. Doubled over laughing, Kass could feel all of her nausea and worry swept away with gratitude and glee, filling her up with the same feeling she felt after a swim in the lake and a night under the moon - rejuvenated, powerful, safe. “Looks like you need to be more careful, Kaiden!” She barely managed to get out, finally looking back up to him, still giggling. Saying his name was wonderful. “Can’t have you embarrassing yourself in front of the newcomers!”

It was everything she could have hoped for, and even more than that.

(Later, Kaiden showed her how to turn into their animal form - and in a split second, she stood on all fours, with glowing red eyes and dyed blue ears, the color having passed over from her humanoid form’s hair. She took one look at the golden retriever that was Kaiden, and they spent the next hour playing and running around the grounds together, and then the rest of the day, the students wondered why a wolf was following the new Korrigan student around. 

When Kass went to bed that night, she was tuckered out...but as the academy walls quietly sang to her in that way only she could understand (and Kaiden eventually would as well), she fell asleep with giddiness that filled her mind. While she dreamed of a bright future where she finally felt like she had a home with someone, Kass knew, without a doubt, that Kaiden was her brother, in everything but blood.)


	2. Kass (Character Form)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kass's character form, to help provide more information about both her and the korrigan race/species.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to Mist for help bringing these characters and the species of Korrigans to life. I'm excited to continue writing about Kass and Kaiden and all their misadventures.
> 
> Go check out Mist's works!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyHollow/pseuds/MistyHollow

Kass

Species: Korrigan

Role: Oracle / “Daughter” of the Academy

Abilities:  
Korrigan powers:  
-Predicting the future; this takes place in three forms - prediction, vision, and prophecy. Predictions are simple flashes of someone’s future, typically taking place when one touches the person, or simply tries to predict their future. The predictions are usually in search of specific events, such as weddings or deaths of relatives, or a simple sight of their near future. Visions are random, often triggered by an unknown factor, and can be anything in someone’s future, whether they’re in the near vicinity or not. Prophecies are specific, vague predictions of the future that higher powers bestow upon the vessel, and are uncontrolled. Korrigans can predict the future or gain a vision during bouts of extreme emotion, or when they’re more controlled, force one upon themself. Prophecies are almost always reserved for a korrigan who is somehow connected to the prophecies. Korrigans who have been trained to receive prophecies, or born with the ability to receive them without much physical or mental damage, are called Oracles. When telling prophecies, the bystanders are drawn into an illusion showing what will happen, enraptured by the siren song (or, more specifically, the charm speak).

-Siren song: Siren song is a song that korrigans (and sirens) can sing, and can cause illusions, hallucinations, and charm speak. Korrigans are talented in one or the other, usually; Kass is more talented in illusions. She’s also quite good at subtle charm speak, a habit she’s picked up from her brother. Predictions can also come through siren song. A korrigan changeling (as in, a korrigan left in the place of a human baby) is often revealed through siren song; after they can speak semi-fluently, usually just past toddler age, korrigans can use siren song in bouts of extreme emotion (such as tantrums), to punish their foster parents, or get them out of danger. A korrigan’s siren song will always be weaker then a true siren’s song.

-Charm speak: A more casual version of siren song, which causes the listeners to be anywhere from lightly-to-heavily inclined to do what the korrigan wishes.

-Shape-shifting: Korrigan’s can shift into one animal form. Kass’ animal form is a wolf, with mostly gray and white hair, and black markings on her feet. Korrigans can also copy the appearance of other humanoids, including voice (and wings, if they have any). When shape-shifting into a separate animal form, they always have red eyes. Korrigans are almost completely alike to humans if they so choose, and can change the color of their hair, eyes, build, everything.  
Note: When using their powers (siren song, future-telling, animal form shifting, strong charm speak), korrigans default to their natural appearance; red eyes, white hair, pale or dark skin. When korrigans sing their first siren song and default to natural appearance, it’s part of how foster parents realize their child is a korrigan.

Description: A female korrigan who matured earlier then others, singing her first siren song just a little over a year old - this revealed her to foster parents who did not want a korrigan, and gave her to the Academy. For the past eleven years, she’s been raised by long-term staff members, principals/headmasters, and the school itself. She’s fairly smart, having been raised by teachers who were willing to impart all the knowledge they could onto her as soon as she could understand, and has a fascination with the world (which she is not allowed to explore beyond school grounds) and general knowledge. She’s been the Oracle for as long as she can remember, having been born with both a natural affinity and a mentor to teach her how to receive prophecies, and has been bound to the school since she got her first prophecy. She can be found throughout the school, usually listening in to classes, and whenever possible, is side by side with her “twin” (a familial soulmate), Kaiden. She only met Kaiden a short while ago, but she’s absolutely delighted to have not only a “twin”, but another Oracle as well. Kass is generally a very hyper, happy, and curious girl, who can often be stubborn and clingy. 

Appearance: Currently, Kass is a 5’2, slightly thin build, with bubblegum pink hair and purple eyes (which Kaiden taught her how to change). She likes to wear bright colors, and whenever special festivals come around, she wears Oracle-wear, consisting of lots of gold, jewelry, vivid colors, and fancy headdresses.

Hobbies: Playing, math, telling stories, exploring, pranking others

Likes: Her “twin”/older “brother”, pranks, new books, the outside world

Dislikes: Being trapped, being talked down to, having things out of her control, being ignored

Strengths: Well-rounded with most of her powers, especially charm speak and future telling, generally a charming little girl, intelligent, athletic

Weaknesses:  
-Iron burns her.  
-Gold entraps/entrances her  
-Siren song/charm speak has to be heard, so those outside of range of hearing, deaf, or otherwise blocking off their hearing, are not affected. If she’s rendered mute, she can not use siren song, predictions, charm speak, or any vocal powers  
-Her hair requires constant maintenance, and grows when she uses her powers  
-Needs to have a large amount of water, daily, to stay healthy  
-Needs moonlight to stay healthy and rejuvenate powers  
-She’s very curious and determined, which gets her into trouble - only satisfying what she wants to know can stop her  
-Physically cannot go off school grounds due to a magical contract, and gold helping bind her, that prevents her from doing so until she’s a legal adult

Phone Information: Very basic, as Kaiden just gifted her one recently. Her lock screen is her schedule, information, and emergency contact for if she gets lost. Her home screen is a picture of her and Kaiden. Her most used apps are some games Kaiden showed her, and her texting app. Her top three contacts are Kaiden, the Headmaster, and her favorite teacher at the school. All of the staff know her phone number for safety, and she has a tracking app to help make sure she stays out of trouble (it doesn’t work).


End file.
